


Blue Bird

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Aveng, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Caw Caw Motherfucker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't sleep anywhere where he isn't comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bird

Clint Barton couldn’t remember the last time he properly slept in a bed, which was why he didn’t mind at all when Tony had replaced his best with a “nest” bed for his birthday. It was probably big enough to fit 8 people and a Hulk, but it didn’t matter, Clint had still slept in the ceiling. He only came down when he heard somebody coming to visit him.

Unfortunately, today wasn’t his lucky day. First he had gotten pummeled by ferocious rabbits conjured by Loki, then had to get 30 stitches down his right arm, and got carried off by the Hulk with the Hulk bellowing, “YOU NO HURT CUPID.” All he had wanted to do right now was get back to ceiling and curl up in a ball, but no, nothing was ever that easy.

As soon as Clint tried to leap up to pull himself into his “nest” his right arm protested and he crashed to the floor with a yelp and, “Dammit!”

Ten minutes later Tony was the one who found Clint sprawled out on the floor with plaster all of his body. “Hey Hawkass, Jarvis told me I’d find you in — …what the hell just happened to you?”

Clint sighed and turned on his side. “Apparently I’m not meant to have a good day today.”

“Well you have had a rough day. Not many people get carried off by the Hulk,” Tony agreed and glanced towards the ceiling a little confused. “Clint? What were you trying to do to the ceiling?”

“Nothing, just noticed the tile was messed up so I was going to fix it.”

Tony nodded pretending to accept Clint’s lie. “With a stitched up arm? So you wouldn’t mind if I asked Jarvis, right?”

Clint shrugged. It wasn't like he expected to be able to keep his secret forever. Natasha already knew, and it was better Tony find out than Thor or Steve who would ask 500 million questions and then blab to everybody.

“Jarvis, what was Clint doing to the ceiling?”

“Mr. Barton has been sleeping in the ceiling so I can only assume he was attempting to sleep in there again.”

Tony looked scandalized at the thought of Clint sleeping in his ceiling, although, Tony probably liked being scandalized. Note to self: Follow up later. He was probably more upset that Clint wasn’t sleeping the bed that he had bought. “So instead of sleeping in the nest that I bought you, you sleep in a real one in the fucking ceiling?!”

Clint winced at Tony’s voice. He had let someone down. Again. Pulling his knees against his chest, Clint curled into himself. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you mad… I was just… I can’t sleep in beds, okay? I get nightmares and I just feel safer in an area I know.”

Tony sat down beside Clint and put a hand on Clint’s back rubbing softly. Tony didn’t do well with comfort. Giving or receiving. Clint looked so withdrawn that he had to do something though. “It’s okay blue bird, I understand. But here, you don’t have to worry. You’re safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you again. Ever. You have a freaking Hulk protecting you.”

When Tony had put his hand on Clint’s back he shuddered at the contact at first, but then leaned back into it. It was a hard habit to break, not trusting people. His anxiety had taken over his life in many ways. He cursed the circus, the missions, his old “friends,” his enemies; all they did was make his life hell. “So, you read my record. Anything surprising?”

“Well I didn’t expect to like you at first, but when I read further you reminded me of myself.”

“How so?”

Tony glanced away and spoke softly, “You were broken and you picked yourself up.”

Clint turned his body slightly towards Tony and grabbed his hand ignoring the stitches straining on his arm. “Truth be told, I didn’t expect to like the genius-play-billionaire-philanthropist either, but there’s something about you. You’re impossible, careless, and you’ll sacrifice yourself for us when we’ve done nothing to deserve that.”

Tony smiled and squeezed Clint’s hand. In a way, it was comforting to know there was someone who understood. “You guys have been my friends and didn’t care about my name. Now you’re going to let me help you and repay you for being my friend.”

“Why do you want to help me?”

Sitting up Tony pulled Clint to his feet and led him to the bed, pulling him down with him and settling Clint close to his chest. “Because I care.”

“That all?” Clint allowed himself to be pulled along. Secretly he enjoyed how Tony was treating him, it was like he actually mattered and wasn’t just a liability.

“And a certain Hawk may have pushed his way into my arc reactor. You matter and I’ll be damned if anyone is ever going to break you again.”

Clint’s eyes widened slightly at what Tony was saying. You could hear the sincerity in his voice and Clint so badly wanted to believe it. “What if I told you I needed time?”

“I’d give it you, but you never said you needed space so…” Tony smiled wickedly and dropped a kiss to Clint’s lips and pulled himself flush with Clint’s body. It was like they were making out or anything, it was fairly innocent, but gods, it felt like he had been waiting an eternity to kiss him.

Clint smiled into the kiss, moaning when he found himself pressed against the #1 sexiest man alive according to the NY Times. “As much as I’d looove to continue this, Mr. Stark, I’m about five minutes away from passing out and I think my arm isn’t going to be much use anyways. Although, you do have an open invitation to sleep in the infamous bird nest.”

“I think I’ll have to take you up on that offer.” Tony wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist sighing when he found a perfect spot against his side. “Fuck you, I’m a cuddler and if any of this leaves your room I’ll switch your arrows with cupid arrows and make them spit silly string.”

For the first time in years Clint laughed a genuine laugh and a large smile overtook his face. It felt perfect, this was perfect. “Night Tinman.”

“Night Birdbrain.”

Poking Tony in the side Clint let himself be pulled off to sleep. “Caw-caw motherfucker, caw-caw.”


End file.
